


辰星 化猫 1

by suroude



Category: RPF - Fandom, 朱星杰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suroude/pseuds/suroude





	辰星 化猫 1

点击看重庆小野猫发情

今天绝对是朱星杰最难熬的一天。

还没到下午，朱星杰已经觉得自己浑身湿透了。身下的沙发被揪的满是褶皱，宽大的背心被蹭到腰迹以上，露出一片柔软粉色的肤色。

一双圆团团的黑色猫耳随着呼吸一抖一抖，偶尔模糊睁开的双眼里，露出一条细细的竖瞳。

“啊呼啊呼”朱星杰努力平复自己的呼吸，想把身体里的燥热感平复下去。

朱星杰有个秘密，他其实不是人类，而是一只猫咪。在他二十二岁那年，他迎来的人生中第一次发情，还是在和他一起练歌的弟弟面前。朱星杰被那次发情搞得方寸大乱，在舞蹈室一下子软了腰，耳朵从头顶冒出。还是周彦辰反应快，一下子锁住了舞蹈室门，让里面只有他俩在，才不会让人看见。

周彦辰看着在地板上蹭耳朵的朱星杰，乖乖半跪在自家哥哥面前，语气带着惊疑不定，手却欠欠的摸上朱星杰竖起来的圆圆的小耳朵，问他：“杰哥?杰哥?你怎么了?杰哥。”

朱星杰被摸得忍不住啊了一声，声音又软又娇。

他感觉自己弟弟手一下就收回去了，人也往后退了一大步。

朱星杰伸出尖牙咬咬下唇，声音小小带着喘息，解释说：“我、我是猫。现在就……唔、就……”

朱星杰话没说完，就感觉自己下颚被抬起，脸被软软捏成一团。他其实无所谓自家弟弟捏他脸的，可现在这情形下实在有些尴尬，朱星杰紧张的连耳朵都不敢瞎动。

可周彦辰这边看见的却是完全不一样的风光，圆圆的耳朵惊慌的支愣在头上，瞳孔又大又圆的看向他，身后的尾巴毛都炸起。

看见周彦辰愣愣的看向他良久，朱星杰忍不住开口“彦辰啊，你先放开哥吧。你哥现在没心情跟你闹呢？”

周彦辰听着这话，手顿了顿，抬眼对朱星杰露出一个周彦辰专属的大白牙微笑。

朱星杰还没反应过来，周彦辰已经从耳朵摸上了尾巴。酥麻的快感从尾脊骨一路窜到朱星杰大脑皮层，刚刚沉寂一点的情欲在脑里爆开。

朱星杰把小胖手搭在弟弟手腕，半是祈求半是劝阻的小声劝诱“彦辰啊，我状态真的不好。你就先走，让我一个人缓缓啊。”

周彦辰盯着朱星杰，不带笑意，眼神倒是透出罕见的玩味。

“杰哥，你知道猫咪发情不被干，会叫上一个春天吗？”

朱星杰咽了咽口水，结结巴巴解释“我养过猫，公猫不、不会。”

“可是，杰哥”周彦辰把手直接抚上尾巴根，果不其然听见朱星杰抑制不住的喘息，“公猫被摸尾巴根也不会扭屁股吧?杰哥你是不是、分化错了?”尾音还带着一点有趣的调笑，就像俩人平时嘻嘻哈哈语气。

朱星杰再迟钝也知道现在情况太不对了，周彦辰和他是连发烧感冒都会互相cue，这种情况下周彦辰这个反应实在太出乎他的意外。

朱星杰皱了下眉，伸出舌头，舔了舔自己上唇唇珠，抬眼看了周彦辰一眼。

朱星杰只看见周彦辰一下变得兴奋的双眼，脸就被按进带着薄薄肌肉的胸膛，周彦辰热热的喘息抵着自己毛茸茸的耳根，声音带着燃烧的情欲顺着敏感的耳朵往里面烧。

“杰哥”他听见周彦辰带着兴奋的声音“我帮你保守秘密，也帮你渡过发情期，好不好?”

等朱星杰被叼着耳朵，压在练习室的镜子上时，才发现刚刚那句话根本不是询问。

带着细嫩软毛的耳朵被小心叼在口里，舌头把细幼的绒毛舔的湿漉漉的手已经顺着t桖衫摸上凸起揉捏，控制不住的闷哼用手挡住还是断断续续冒出。

周彦辰把朱星杰t桖衫撸到胳膊处卡住，低眼看见被露出的大片粉色肌肤，眼睛一下红了。

【这真不是个好选择】周彦辰心想，本来健康的肤色一下附上去，强烈鲜明的色差让人真的忍不住弄些奇怪的印记。

“周、周彦辰”他抬眼，看见自家哥哥脸红红的握着他手腕“彦辰，你真的要这样做吗？”

“帮自己哥哥疏解下欲望不是很正常?并且杰哥你就不想快一点拜托发情期吗？”豺狼终于撕下最后一层温文儒雅的外表，用最亲近的方式来得到自己最爱的肉。

“杰哥”周彦辰轻轻靠近，舌头舔了舔一直想舔上的唇珠，温柔缓慢的卷着朱星杰舌头，一只手轻轻摸着自家哥哥脑袋，另一只手温柔又强势的把朱星杰衣服一点点从脑袋脱下来。等结束这个亲吻后，朱星杰的脑袋只差从T恤里出来了，整个人的手虚虚环着周彦辰脖子，眼神迷蒙，一副被安抚的猫咪。

周彦辰用脸蹭蹭哥哥的脸，一副乖巧的好模样“杰哥，我继续啦。”

朱星杰终于微不可查的点点头，耳尖下垂，尾巴乖乖的在身后扫来扫去。

周彦辰再怎么急也不敢太快，毕竟都是第一次，弄伤了朱星杰自己也心疼。

已经玩弄挺起的粉色乳尖被反复舔弄，舌尖朝乳孔舔入，另一只手没停下的玩弄乳尖，被按下又捏成各种模样。

“不……哈，彦辰！停、停下”快感从胸前窜到尾脊骨，欲望已经挺立得把裤子顶起一块，被分开的双腿连脚趾头都爽的卷曲起来。

周彦辰把手直接伸进宽松的裤子里，揉搓那挺立起来的事物，他听见他哥喘息声音更大了。小胖手无力的抓着他伸下去的双手，带着哭腔断断续续喊“停、停下，彦辰、不呜”

周彦辰索性把身下的酷盖往上提了提，像抱娃娃似的把裤子给拽了下来。

面前的哥哥连眼梢都晕红一大片，浅色的瞳仁泡在潮红的眼。周彦辰几乎是不可遏制的手一重。

“唔、啊哈”自家哥哥就这样释放在自己手里，四肢就这样榻了下去，嘴唇微张，露出粉色的舌尖和尖尖的牙。

周彦辰难耐的用下身蹭着哥哥，握着朱星杰的手一紧再紧，明天怕是留下两个青紫的手印。

沾上白灼的手向后方探去，发出叽叽咕咕的水声，本来还担心哥哥是第一次受伤的周彦辰，摸出这一手水，似笑非笑的把水往哥哥身上抹。

“杰哥，你这……”

“你、你给我闭嘴”朱星杰瞪着红红的眼睛瞪周彦辰，明明语气还是呜呜咽咽的呢，就知道瞪人了。

周彦辰也没跟他客气，笑了笑，就把肉棒捅了进去。粗大的肉棒一点点破开后穴，内壁又紧又热的缠上来。

“不，太大了，慢一点慢一点”朱星杰带着恐慌，被这么大的东西按进身体感觉太奇怪了，伴着鲜明的刺激更让人难以招架。朱星杰用手摸上弟弟的脸，周彦辰偏头，讨好的用舌头舔了舔手心，不出意外看着朱星杰手一缩，尾巴却讨好的缠上周彦辰的手臂，整个人看起来乖巧又淫靡。

周彦辰被这样的哥哥激的眼眶发红，探到深处忍不住的大开大合，本来已经混混沌沌的思想，被周彦辰不知道按在哪个点上，一声惊叫声短促的从朱星杰口里破开。

“唔啊！不行、不！”朱星杰只觉得自己爽的过分了，头皮都发麻到什么都想不起来。

周彦辰叼着朱星杰的胸口，把他按在舞蹈室的地板上，对着那一点操，看着他连耳朵都爽的卷成一团，被大打开的双腿连人的勾不住

“彦、彦、喵啊！”朱星杰发出短促的猫叫，眼前炸开五彩的色块，一脱力射了出来。

周彦辰被那声猫叫惊了一下，盯着朱星杰抖个不停的耳朵，抑制不住顶着那块软肉射了出来。

朱星杰耳朵被这股刺激的抖了又抖，最后脱力的四肢大张倒在了舞蹈室的地板上，瞳孔失神的天花板。

“杰哥，你再喵一声好不好？”

朱星杰看了周彦辰一眼，感觉这个弟弟有点坏脑子，女孩子喵起来才可爱，他一个大老爷们被自己弟弟压着已经够羞耻了，还要自己喵？

“不要”朱星杰抖抖索索想站起来，四处看自己衣服被丢在哪了。

“杰哥，就跟你刚刚那样，喵一声”周彦辰拉着朱星杰脚腕，不让他动。

“彦辰，今天这个哥对不起你。下次我请你吃饭补偿你。”朱星杰把腿并好，眼神飘飘忽忽，一副没有听见的样子。

暴躁小花拽住面前人苍白的脚腕，把人给拖了回来。

朱星杰被压着光滑的镜子上，两腿分开，胳膊肘抵着镜面。等自己羞耻的抬头，满身的痕迹会全折射在自己面前。

朱星杰后悔了，如果当时乖乖听弟弟一次，不就喵一声吗？大爷们就最多耻一点，牙酸会儿，哪有现在的情况糟糕。

周彦辰从镜子反光看朱星杰的脸，伸手捏住朱星杰粉嫩的事物揉搓，一只手掰过他的脸“杰哥，你自己看”

朱星杰通过镜子没好气的瞪周彦辰一眼，也不想到自己被干的骨头都软了的样子哪有半分气势，粉色的唇被咬的通红，敷上水淋淋的光，满身粉红带着各样的痕迹。

周彦辰又撸了一把尾巴，从身后干了进去。

“啊、唔呜呜呜，不、不行、不！”朱星杰整个人趴在冰凉的镜面的上，被刺激的只知道往前爬，又被镜子挡住只能一遍遍挠墙，脸抵上镜子，前面的柱身流出的水蹭着镜子留下水痕。

快感强烈的除了下半身的刺激，脑子里再也容不下其他东西。朱星杰被刺激的发抖，被爽的往下瘫软一点又被挑着肉顶的更深，往前来周彦辰跟着前一个猛顶，向后被干的只知道往前爬。朱星杰爽的从耳朵抖个不停，叫声就没停过。媚肉还是一层层讨好的缠上肉棒，周彦辰干的啪嗒流水。

“杰哥，喵喵喵，说喵喵喵呀。”周彦辰一边把手伸到前面去揉自家哥哥的大胸，一边在耳边耐心的“喵喵喵”，眼睛一顺不顺盯着靠在镜子上潮红哭泣的半张脸。周彦辰下手更重了，把乳头夹着玩弄，偶尔揪起来也不忘搔弄，嘴巴抵着朱星杰耷耷的耳，舔着耳根的幼毛，一遍遍“喵喵喵”，声音又哑又好听，不知道的会真的以为再逗猫。

朱星杰被刺激的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉，嘴巴张张合合，从哽的哼哼的嘴里终于叫出来猫叫。

“喵～”声音颤抖又细弱，听起来像是被欺负惨的幼猫。

“没精神，多几声”

“呜呜呜我、不唔啊”拒绝声变成求饶的猫叫，训练室里高高低低猫叫声不断，最后随着一声高昂的猫叫戛然而止。

朱星杰第一次开荤被刺激的直接昏过去，什么都不知道，自己弟弟怎么把自己带回去盖好被子搂着睡着，也是醒了才知晓

之后的一两年，几个月中，一周半个月月他们总是维持这种奇怪的关系。说兄弟也不是，说炮友太生疏。

他不知道怎么形容也不知道捅破，他弟弟也慢悠悠陪他玩角色扮演。

“彦辰、彦辰”朱星杰在沙发上边蹭边揉自己的肉棒，裤子全是湿答答的，耳朵一下下蹭着枕头。

朱星杰恍恍惚惚听见门被谁打开，隔着枕头和被，有人喊了一句“杰哥”，声音失真，却能听见走来提提踏踏的脚步声。


End file.
